Some beds used in hospitals and other medical institutions have a bathtub attached thereto for bathing a patient or a physically handicapped person bound to the bed. A bathtub attached to such a bed is normally accommodated under the bed when not in use and moved on the floor to a side of the bed when in use, in order to save a floor space. Such conventional movable bathtubs accommodated in the space under the bed, however, can not have a enough depth to allow the bathee fully relaxed in the bathtub with the entire body immersed in the hot water. Bathing not only cleans the patient, but is good for an ailing person because it enhances the blood circulation and mentally relaxes him or her.
In that respect, a large bathtub that allows the entire body to be immersed in hot water is accordingly desirable. Accommodation of such a large bathtub under the bed undesirably increases the height of the bed, which gives much inconvenience to the patient as well as for medical treatments.